Nothing But Memories
by Out of Things to Say
Summary: "Goodbyes are always the hardest." Nero whispered, about to step out of the door just as Dante grabbed his wrist. "Then don't go." DantexNero slight yaoi ON HIATUS.
1. Thinking of You

SL: Hello people, this is like… My first fic? I'm real nervous bout this…

LB: She was practically foaming at her mouth as she was posting this.

SL: Well, excuse me! Cause I know a lot of people out there that are like, a million times more talented than me and I know this is like a shadow compared to those. But I would really really REALLY appreciate it if people read this. Now if Dante would do me a favor…

-Dante pops up from floor-

Dante: Laughing Bandit D Royale does not own me, Nero or any characters from Devil May Cry. They all belong to CapCom. But she owns this plot line and I'm hired to shoot anyone who tries to copy!

LB: She'll pay a large sum.

* * *

P.S. This is slight yaoi. But I do not intend to put any explicit content. -You have been warned-

P.P.S. Sorry people, I just decided to check up on this before I continue writing the next chapter. Made some changes in the grammar and such. Was I really that bad in English class? Hmm...

* * *

**Just to explain, this is a fic when Nero dies (duh) and Dante is left mourning. I wanted to express how great their relationship were and how dante is left alone. I think I went overboard though…?**

* * *

_He cries._ - Narrative

'Oh shit' – Thought

"What the…" – Speech

**Run away!** – Emphasis

* * *

_A sakura tree._

_A grave underneath._

_A man who goes there everyday…_

Years have passed since the last Great War and nothing has changed within the past decade. No demon tried to take over the world, no brother tried to search for absolute power, no human tried to seek revenge for her family.

The world was at peace.

Yet all of this does not seem to matter to the one under the sakura tree.

The stranger was a mystery to this little town near the sea, for he appeared out of nowhere, without a single greeting nor explanation and stayed. The towns' folk were curious, as he was a handsome man. With hair the colour of snow and a body women would kill to bed, he attracted attention. But none dared to go near him.

_For death surrounded him like a think cloak…_

He lived in a house a small distance from the tree, overlooking the sea. A small shack that had seen better days. With weeds growing in its front yard, paint peeling off the walls of the house, it could have been mistaken for a haunted house, if it wasn't for the fact the man lived there.

_Some said that he was a traveler, weary from his travels around the world and took the house as his final resting place. While others argued that he was a man whose lover was brutally murdered by bandits and came here to escape from the harsh truth._ _But there was something that everyone agreed…_

**_He was dangerous. _**

Twin guns adorn his hips and a huge sword slung behind him, though admittedly, even without those weapons, the villagers would still refused to get close to him. Because once those cold, hollow eyes of his set their sights on you, you would instantly be pulled in. Like a black hole, they would enchant you and you will never be able to forget. Never forget the empty, blatant despair within those dull eyes.

_Someone without his soul…_

However, there was something that everyone in town knew.

That he always visited the tombstone underneath the ancient sakura tree. The tombstone itself was unique. It was made out of pure white marble and decorated with the most intricate design. But what made the grave marker stand out was angel on top of it. Hands clasped in prayer and wings spread out as if to touch the high heavens, it was a beautiful sight, if not for the single tear that adorns its face. As if lamenting that it could never return to heaven.

_Where demons can never reach…_

Dante POV

Years have passed and yet I'm still here. Heh, even Trish and Lady have given up trying to persuade me to leave.

"But how can I leave while you are still here?"

I gaze longingly at the grave marker in front of me, the only remembrance I have left of you, the only proof that you existed and that our past was not a just mere dream. Perhaps it would have be easier if I never made this grave for you. I might have been able to forget and move on, but could I really do so? To give up my memories of you…

"Look at what you turned me into, kid. A melancholic old man. Just like you always said I was." I smirked as I recalled the memory of you calling me that. Has it really been that long since I last heard your voice? I frowned and shook my head to get rid of that trail of thought.

I gently caressed the angels face and smiled, reminiscing. I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not notice the tears that started to fall from my eyes. I wiped them away and sat down, leaning slightly against the tombstone.

"Sheesh, when did I turn so emotional? I hope you are fully prepared to be blamed for this kid, cause this is all your fault."

Tch, I could almost hear his angered shouts at the injustice of my comment.

"Really though… Have it really been that long since…" I choked at my own words. I still refuse to admit the fact. To have some hope left? That this was all an elaborate prank?

How pathetic am I….

I look up at the sky, "Hope you're having fun at my expense kid" Cause I sure as hell feel like shit.

I chuckled and hid my face in my hand as tears once again started falling. I desperately tried, no, wanted to remember…

To remember the time…

When you were still alive…

* * *

SL: Finally! Did anyone faint at my writing? -looks around-

This was quite difficult to write, cos I didn't want Dante to act too OOC but it seems to the case anyway so…

So I'm sorry if you thought this was a piece of crap/Dante would never end up like this/you hate yaoi etc etc etc…

The next chap is going to be memories, so this whole fic is gonna be like one-shots joined together to form a story. But I'll see how this goes first. Or I'll just make some changes and make this a one-shot.

Anyway, please do me a favor and review. If you absolutely hate my fic, just say it. I wanna know all of your HONEST opinion. But be kind anyway k? Which author doesn't want a nice review?


	2. Of Our Destined Meeting

SL: I'm SOOOOO sorry it took me so long to post. I was kind of overwhelmed by all my homework and test! So I rushed this chapter in the afternoon. Forgive me for all grammar and spelling mistakes!!  
Twin: -giggles- She's very happy when she got all those reviews though it shocked her that most of them were about how sad it was Nero died.  
SL: -cries- I want to cry too! Nero-chan died! WAAHHHHH! I'm sorry! –goes hysterical-  
LB: -pats SL on head- Twin, bring her to her room.  
-Twin takes SL away, but not before kicking Dante into the room-  
Dante: Hey! I did this the last chapter!  
-LB takes out _free soul_ and stares coolly at Dante-

Dante: LaughingBanditDRoyaledoesnotownme,NerooranycharactersfromDevilMayCry.TheyallbelongtoCapCom.Butsheownsthisplotline.  
–glares at LB- tch. I'm leaving. –Leaves-  
LB: -sighs- childish.

* * *

**Story So Far: Nero is being targeted. But for what reasons? Nero and Dante finally meet. How will their relationship progress? And why do I sound like some lame TV show reporter? Stay tuned!**

* * *

_Go to hell!_ – Voice in the head/Narrative/Creepy voice  
"Tch." – Speech  
'Aww man.' – Thoughts  
**Die** - Emphasis

* * *

He stalked into the room, sweat dripping from his forehead and stares at the man, _his prey,_ sleeping on the bed, unknown to the danger he was in.

He takes a step forward.

His prey twitches.

He stops in his tracks and mentally curses.

But what does he curse? His luck at having to kill this man, no, _demon? O_r the fact that he doesn't even understand why he was doing this?

He shook his head.

All he had to do is kill this alleged demon, even if his heart is screaming at the pure unfairness of this act. He is but a mere pawn in the grand scheme of things and it was not his place to ask such questions.

He sucks in a deep breath to calm his racing heart, and grips the dagger till his knuckles turned white. At this point of time, all that he can give this demon is a swift and painless death. Who knows? He might be helping this demon by releasing him from this cold world.

_Lies. Lies. Nothing but lies to make this murder more humane. _

That small voice in his heart chanted.

He closes in on his prey.

_Prey. Nothing but a damned demon. Something meant to be obliterated. Then why is your heart pounding. Are you guilty? Sad? What a pitiful man you are. _The voice mocked, laughed and taunted.

He glared at nothing, but isn't this voice nothing but his imagination. He tries to remember his purpose, but even that is lost to him. For as long as he knew, he was unknown. Only a faceless follower hidden by many millions that were just like him. His head starts to hurt.

_The pain will leave… Once you kill this demon. The demon is the cause of your pain. Remember your orders and kill. Eliminate._

He stands at the bedside, dagger poised to strike. Yes, the voice will be gone once this job is done.

_Only to return soon… When you are sent again. I will never leave… never…_

He grits his teeth and strikes, hitting nothing but air. A strong grip on his wrist prevents him from trying again, but that does not stop him from struggling. He uses his other arm and swings it to hit his opponent head. It does nothing to faze this demon. He tries kicking, punching, even screaming, but the demon was motionless.

He finally stops and stares at the demon. With the curtains drawn from his earlier entrance, the moon shone her full brilliance, illuminating the demons features.

'He looks so young.'

But why were his eyes so sad? Based on the things The Father said, this demon should only be eighteen. Yet he looked like a lost little boy. His fatherly instinct screamed at him to comfort and protect this lost soul. Who was he to argue? He raised his arm and pats the demon's silver mane.

He does not miss the flinch or the confusion in the boy's eyes. What did this boy experience, to make him so afraid of another's touch?

He chuckled at the irony.

It was because of people like him that this boy is being treated as such, who was him to ask such a question?

He was about to say something when he felt a burning sensation in his chest. He saw the shocked and scared expression on the boys' face. He wonders why the boy looked so worried and why he was feeling so drowsy. He vaguely hears the boy shouting, but he cannot hear the words. The world seems so muted now…

Something about this makes him feel as if this had happened before, but he cannot remember when. He only feels extremely tired and so sleepy.

He looks at this demon he was to kill and smiles, "Poor boy. Poor misguided angel. You should go back to heaven before we continue to taint your beautiful wings black. You poor, poor, broken an…"

With that, he was gone.

* * *

Nero's POV

I noticed him the moment he stepped into the room. I smirked. Is this the best that they could send? Did they truly think that this assassin would be able to accomplish what the one before could not?

How foolish.

I allowed him to close in, not showing any outward sign of being awake. He hesitates and I wonder what kind of fool they sent. He seemed to have gathered his courage as he attempts to stab me, but I was prepared. I roll to the side and grab his wrist. I raise my eyes and sucked in a deep breath. I did not expect to see him.

Not John. One of the few people in this city that sees me as who I was, not as the demon they said I was.

My heart ached.

He was a good man. Though the same cannot be said, after the death of his wife and children. He became quieter, more isolated. It has been months since anyone saw him.

I never expected that the next time we met would be when he tries to kill me.

He struggles to make me loosen my grip, but I do not. I have many things I wish to ask and he was the only clue I have so far.

After a while he stops and stares at me. I meet his gaze. Were his eyes always this clouded? They seem so empty…

He pats my head and I almost cried. I always grumbled when he did this to annoy me, but now, I would give anything to have him back. Even for just a second.

He looked as if he was about to say something when he suddenly fell against my shoulder. I tried shaking him. My eyes grew wide as I felt a sticky substance on my hand. Blood.

He was shot.

I whirled around to only to see a shadow disappearing from the top of the opposite building. I growled at my own carelessness.

I turned my attention back to John and tried my best to stop the bleeding, but I was not a professional. There was nothing I could do as I watched him turn paler and colder.

I heard him whisper his last words, "Poor boy. Poor misguided angel. You should go back to heaven before we continue to taint your beautiful wings black. You poor, poor, broken an…"

With that he was gone.

And I was left with yet another gaping wound in my heart. Tears unconsciously rolled down my cheeks as I cried for the soul of the man whom I thought as a father.

* * *

Next day (3rd person POV)

Nero kneeled down in front of the make-shift grave he made for John. He did not, cannot, trust the people in this city any longer. The hatred this city has for him is unbearable and he is more than willing to leave this polluted land.

'Hope you find peace, John." Nero gave another silent prayer before standing up and dusting his pants.

"Now to look for the other old man."

* * *

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Dante sneezed. Effectively alerting the demon he was suppose to kill.

'Damn.' Dante cursed as he sprinted after the escaping demon.

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN A DARK DESERTED MANSON? (Batman?)

A smack resounded throughout the cave.

"Incompetent fool! He was meant to be a hostage for the demon to surrender **willingly**! Now he's dead and the demon's gone!" A man shouted. He glared at the woman kneeled at his feet. "Seems like our plans have to be brought forward. Send some people to find out where that demon disappeared to. Don't fail me this time."

The woman bowed before quickly leaving the room.

The man looked out the window and smirked.

"Soon… You'll be within my grasp. _**Nero**_."

* * *

With Nero (I wanted to stop here, but I'll give you a small 'prologue' of the next chap. Kind of.)

Nero looks around in confusion as he made yet another wrong turn. "Tch. Where the hell is that place?" Nero continued walking, trying to make sense to where he was. He was just about to give up when he knocked into someone.

"Ah. Sorry." He continued on his way when he suddenly stopped. He quickly turned around and was met with the smirk that haunted his dreams.

"Heh. Haven't seen you in a while and you ignore me? I'm hurt kid."

"DANTE!"

Dante smirked at Nero's shocked expression and gave him a two finger salute. "Yo."

* * *

SL: BWAHAHAHAHA!! IT'S DONE! WHEE!! DONE!DONE!DONE!  
Twin: -sweatdrops and looks at LB- are you sure she's okay?  
LB: … some things… are better not questioned.  
Twin:-sweatdrops- I really don't wanna know. –leaves-  
-LB takes out water bucket and pours water over SL-  
SL: -shivers- AH! Cold. Thanks sis. I'm sorry for updating so late. Test, test and more test. I'll try to finish the next chapter soon, though I don't really think it'll come up anytime soon. I'm changing the entire plot that I written down already, so I'm just letting the plot flow from my head to the computer without any thinking. I seem to work better that way. –shrugs-

**I'M REALLY HAPPY THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER TOO! **

**P.S. If anyone has any ideas on a summary please tell me. I think my summary sucks…**


End file.
